Someday
by Octopus Ink
Summary: Ranma and Akane's first kiss.   Oneshot, Post Jusen


**A/N: So there's lots of stories already about Ranma and Akane being all romantic and etc. But seriously, they aren't starry-eyed to each other…so I decided to write how I thought their first kiss should happen. Their **_**real**_** first kiss. (a.k.a not when he's suffering from his ailluraphobia (cat) or when they have tape over their mouth.)**

_**Nerima, Tokyo, Japan**_

_It had been exactly one year since Ranma Saotome had defeated a person called 'Saffron', and it was also that day where he – Akane claimed he admitted that he loved her._

_But who could love that stupid tomboy? He thought to himself, clearly annoyed._

It was raining again. I could tell by the soft pat-pat pattern on the roof. At least Kasumi had bought some new umbrellas the other day, hopefully Ranma and his dad hadn't shredded them yet in one of their daily arguments. As I climbed out of my bed, I groggily slumped over to my calendar, and checked the date. It was a Friday, and for some reason today was circled in red marker. _That's weird,_ I thought. It isn't any of my sister's birthdays, nor my dad or Ranma or Mr. and Mrs. Saotome. What did that mean?

I quickly changed into my school uniform after I had brushed my hair and teeth, and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Kasumi," I pondered.

"Yes, Akane?"

"Are you making a unique dinner tonight?"

"No, why? Do I need to?"

"No, no. Just curious." I didn't want to seem weird wondering if today was, once again, special.

"I've prepared some food for you, it's on the table."

"Thank you Kasumi." I said, exiting and sitting down.

Just as I took a spoonful of food Ranma and his dad raced in and starting digging in.

"Good morning," Nabiki stretched as she entered, also taking a seat and a helping of rice.

As Ranma exhaled and put down his bowl before I was half done, my dad entered the room as well.

"Well, one year ago I kicked Saffron's spoiled little butt over in China." Ranma said smugly.

_So _that's_ it! _

"Which means your one year anniversary of an almost successful wedding is coming up as well." My dad laughed with Mr. Saotome.

"Like I'm celebrating _that_." Ranma laughed. "And I'm glad it failed. One year with Akane is like one year with an ox-"

"I'm going to school now, bye!" I slammed my bowl down and ran out, after giving Ranma his daily dose of mallet-in-the-head.

"Akane, _wait!_" I heard him wail.

_That stupid jerk! To think I was almost married to a guy like him! I hate him!_

"Ya didn't have to hit me again, you know." He had caught up, and was prancing alongside me on the fence while escaping the rain from the new umbrella. "You're always taking jokes too seriously-"

"Then maybe we shouldn't get married at all!" I stopped walking, yelling at him. "If you're just going to make fun of me every morning then I say we should just call the stupid thing off!"

"Don't overreact, stupid-"

I smiled. His insult had trapped him again. "By the sounds of it, you really _want_ to stay engaged to me!" Whether it was today, tomorrow, or the day he died, I would make that jerk admit he said he loved me at the Jusen Caves. I hated how he lied and claimed he never said it. And this morning led into a great opportunity; though I was still mad at him for what he said. But perhaps if he'd just admit what he said maybe all of this nonsense would stop.

"Now wait just a minute-"

"AKANE TENDO!" That horrible, _irritatingly terrible_ voice of Tatewaki Kuno was emerging from the horizon, and before I knew it I was in _Kuno's_ trap.

"Get OFF of me!" I booted him off, and turned back to Ranma, who was now right in front of me.

"Don't tell me you only said that just to try and make me say that…" he burst out laughing. "I _love_ you, seriously Akane…you were imagining things that day. You _were_ unconscious and all…"

_That _did it. Now he had really hurt my feelings. "So you're saying you hate me? You stupid JERK!" I shoved him away and ran towards the school.

_**Nerima High School, Tokyo, Japan**_

"Are you okay, Akane?" Sayuri and my friends had obviously noticed my eyes closed and a rage was emitting from me in a bright red battle aura.

"I bet she had another fight with Ranma."

I heard their footsteps rush over to his desk. "Ranma! Why are you always so mean to her! Why don't you just tell her how much you're in love with her?"

"I am NOT in love with that uncute macho chick!"

I turned around and glared at him. "And just _who_ would you be referring to?"

"I think it's pretty obvious," he snapped back.

"Saotome! Tendo! Not in my class!"

And that's how _he_ got us standing in the hallway holding buckets of water.

"I'm sorry I hurt your stupid feelings in that big stupid head of yours." He mumbled.

"Do you want me to smash you in the head with this bucket?" I threatened.

"Why do you always want to beat me up?"

_Sheesh, he really is angry._ "Because you always insult me!"

"Don't tell me you actually care what I think of you."

"So are you saying you really _do_ think of me as an uncute macho chick?"

"Geez! You are _so _uncute."

I couldn't believe how angry I was now. But as I swung the bucket to whack him, I dropped it accidently. I had lost, and I couldn't help but start crying.

"Wha-what are you doing!" His voice was full of guilt. "I-I'm sorry-" he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say…?" I looked up, wiping away my tears.

"Nuh-Nothing." He backed away.

"Did you just…_apologize? _To _me?_"

"No! You're just hearing things! Why do you have to start crying before, anyway! You know I'm just joking."

"Ranma, just tell me the truth!"

"About what?" He shot back.

"About me!"

*silent breeze*

"I-uh-uh, what do I _think_? I _think_ you're my fiancé and you hit me all the time and you're clumsy and…" but as he saw I was getting angry he stopped talking.

"Is that really…what you feel?" I whispered.

"What? N-no! I mean- I, uh-" he paused. "How come you never tell _me_ what _you _feel?"

I stumbled backwards, "Because-"

"Yeah. Go on." He smiled, knowing that now he was winning.

I looked behind me and then looked over his shoulder, there was nobody there. Today was the day where it would be the one time I would let him win the argument, and I would do exactly what Nabiki had told me to do when she was engaged to him for a couple of days. I would tell Ranma how I really felt. Or, I would try. Or, I would tell him something. Something that wasn't mean.

"What's the matter, why don't you just say I'm irresistible?" Smirking, he flipped his bangs out of his eyes.

"Ranma, I-"

And as I watched his arrogant face turn taken aback by the fact that I was talking, I took a deep breath when -

"Nihao!" Shampoo crashed through the wall on her bike and slammed right into him. "Ranma come date Shampoo, yes?" She was smothering herself all over him.

"No, Shampoo, get off! Wait, Akane! Don't walk away! This isn't what it looks like!" I heard him struggle as I left the hall.

_**Nerima, Tokyo, Japan**_

Another day of school, gone. The rain was very light now, but the sky was still painted with black clouds.

Step by step, I was walking home slowly, and depressed. Ranma was who knows where, and not that I cared, but had been out of the classroom all afternoon.

"Akane! Wait up!"

_Great_.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Look, I'm sorry Shampoo interrupted you but there was nothing I could do about it!"

"And where have you been since then?"

"Running away from her," he admitted.

I sighed. "Whatever."

He hopped down from the fence next to me. "I'm sorry."

We stood in silence until a tumbleweed blew by.

As we slowly started walking again, he waited for me to say something while I tried to think of something to say, and he stopped me from walking.

"What?"

"You almost tripped over a rock."

I looked down, and sure enough, there was a stone right in front of my right foot.

I turned towards him. "Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking out for me." And with that, I leaned in and quickly pecked him on the lips, and bolted home while he stood there, to my surprise, smiling.


End file.
